


oh how the mighty have fallen

by tribbled



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: my single contribution to this fandom i love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tribbled/pseuds/tribbled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or how Titus learned that one should have floating orgies before appointments, especially if those appointments are with Abrasax women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh how the mighty have fallen

Titus storms down the halls of his ship-palace clothed only in a bright, kimono-style wrap. He bursts into one of the lush parlors where Kalique is waiting.

“Kalique?! What in stars name was that?!” His hair is unkempt, his pretty face is flushed. There looks to be an ugly bruise blooming on his forehead. It’s the first time since childhood Kalique has seen this particular brother so genuinely affected.

“My dear Titus,” Kalique says, idly inspecting her nails. “If you must insist on having floating orgies, do it on your own time. Until you learn to do so, I must insist on cutting your anti-grav.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's my headcanon that Titus only ends up with a slap on the wrist from the Aegis and continues to float around and be a nuisance, and in an attempt to bro it up with Jupiter, Kalique teaches Her Majesty many ways to torment him into place. Strategically cutting anti-grav is only one of them.


End file.
